


Promise

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst?, Astral Projection, Coma, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kim Mingyu Has a Big Dick, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: Life holds a mystery within, you can plan everything out but eventually not everything can go your ways. Death holds another mystery; nothing is ever known what awaits us after death. But what if, you’re living while being chase by death? And what if, you survived and come back to live your life to the fullest?Who would have known that you’re sick and is living constantly in fear of sudden death when you look perfectly fine physically? At least that’s just what he has to go trough everyday in his life.==Or, I am really bad at making summaries and tags
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Promise

It’s a breezy bright morning, the air is fresh, there are trees everywhere, the houses have their own garden. A car was seen entering one of the house’s garage followed by a moving truck. A middle-aged couple get off from the car to start moving in their stuffs to the house. After opening the door, the middle age women call for his son.

“Mingyu, you should get inside and unpack your stuff,” 

Mingyu finally gets off the car with a backpack on his back, hands holding on his phone with his earphone on. He looked around the neighbourhood and still can’t believe that his family really moved to the suburb where he’s sure there won’t be much life going around. 

“Kim Mingyu, quickly get inside, you can’t get hit by the sun for too long, come on, in,” His mom calls for him again after seeing him standing blankly outside. Then Mingyu sighed, he was about to get inside the house but catch a glimpse of someone in a school uniform and glasses, but he turned around and get inside instead of thinking much about it. 

It’s already night time and Mingyu’s family is having dinner together, it was quiet but not uncomfortable for them. 

“So, how is it so far? Do you like it here? The air is nice, right?” Mingyu’s mom asked. 

“I’m not sure, we literally just moved in today mom,” Mingyu laughed, “But, yeah, it’s good,”

“What are you going to do tomorrow Son?” His dad begins to ask too, honestly, Mingyu does not know what he should do in this small suburb, he looks wary to his parents. 

“I’m still not going to school aren’t I?” 

“Sweetie…,” his mom sighed, “you know well why we decided to get you homeschooled instead, we can’t risk you going to public school and tire yourself again like the last time…” 

Mingyu looked down and nodded, “I know, sorry mom,”

They keep eating again and time passes and it’s bed time already. 

Mingyu’s bedroom is that kind of rustic attic type of room where you can only see on movies, he’s surprised it actually like this and he likes it. He knows he’s supposed to be sleeping, but instead he sat down beside the window to take a look at the night sky. 

“Whoa… you can see so many stars in this village… maybe it’s not that bad after all…” Mingyu mumbled to himself. 

After letting out a sigh, Mingyu tucked himself to bed, he slid under the blanket but still won’t fall asleep. His eyes still open and keep looking at the ceiling. No thought head empty, until his eyes slowly gets heavy and he fall asleep. 

Mingyu rarely dreamed when he sleeps, but the first night he sleeps in his new house, he found himself in the dream world where he finds a hill with a big tree on top making shelter for anyone who wants to hide from the sun and just enjoy the breeze under the shadow. He walks closer to the tree and find someone with a lean slender body sitting under the tree reading book with his glasses on, he’s wearing a uniform. Mingyu tried to walk faster to get to him but just he was about to get really close to the tree, he woke up from his sleep and it’s morning already, the sun shine through his window. 

“Who is he…” Mingyu whispered before he gets out of the bed to take a shower. 

After going around the neighbourhood, Mingyu admits the air here does feel nice, and instead of living in an apartment, he’s living in an actual house. The people are also seem nice, some of the neighbour has greeted them and bring them some foods, accepting them into the neighbourhood. But Mingyu finds it weird he hasn’t seen much kids his age only to realized that they’re probably at school, unlike him who’s home-schooled. 

A weeks has passed by and another week passes by. So far, Mingyu finds it is not bad after all here, it’s calming. But Mingyu mostly alone at home since his parents still need to teach at a local school for a living. Mingyu figures the school in this area is pretty open unlike the ones in the city where the school feels so stuffy. 

During his free and alone time, Mingyu likes to wander around the village and as he keep exploring the village he finds his own favourite place in the whole village. He’s not sure if it’s because the place is somewhat similar to the one, he dreamed when he first got here, or if it is the exact same place. But he finds comfort under the big tree not far from the school but still up in the hill. Under the tree, he can relax and covered from the sun, he can also hear the students laugh and chatter during recess and he can also see them from afar. 

It gets lonely sometimes, but he likes it. It’s better then being alone at home. But, more than that, something catches Mingyu’s eyes. The school has a flower garden, and there’s always this same person at the same time in the same corner every school day. He’s always in the garden, watering the flowers, gardening, adoring them, eat his lunch and even read some books. 

This particular person has this cold look but when Mingyu looks at him, he can feel his warmth. His gaze is deep and caring, towards the flower. And unknowingly, Mingyu always came to this exact spot up in the hill everyday and he started drawing him ever since. 

Just like today, Mingyu sat under the tree with a pencil and sketchbook on his hand, he starts drawing the said guy from afar. After a little while he chuckles. 

“Why do I feel like a pathetic stalker?” He talks to himself. 

==  
“Mom? Can I go to a real school?” Mingyu asked his mom during dinner time that day, both his mom and dad were quite surprised by the sudden question. 

“Why the sudden interest honey? I mean… it’s good that you want to go to school, but you know you can’t be too stressful and tired, right?” His mom starts to explained, Mingyu lower his head as his mom continued to speak, “They have PE class as well in here, and, even if I am or your father the teacher in the school, it is still against the school policy to banned someone from class or giving them special treatment. Your friends would think it’s unfair if you skip some classes, it can lead to rumours and God forbid they’ll bully you,” 

Mingyu knows well about this too, because the last time he went to school… let’s say it doesn’t really go that well. 

“Son, I know you might feel lonely, but it is what’s best for you, and I hope you can understand that,” his dad added. 

Mingyu nodded, “Yeah, I know mom, dad… I know…” and just like that, the topic about school are out of the conversation. 

The night went deeper, Mingyu sat down by the window accompanied by the moonlight as he strokes the pencil on the sketchbook he’s holding. And as the sketch is in final touch, he touches the person on the drawing. 

“Who are you?”  
==  
The next day quickly comes and Mingyu find himself sitting under the same tree, looking at the same guy he’s been drawing for the past few weeks. It’s always the same routine but Mingyu never gets bored. Although sometimes he wish he can talk to him. 

But today something’s different, he’s… looking at Mingyu? Mingyu realized about it and can’t help but panicking at the sudden gaze the other guys is giving him. 

“Crap crap crap why is he looking at me, “ Mingyu looks around to escape but it was too late, the other guy already on his way to the tree. 

“I believe we don’t know each other,” the other guy said when Mingyu can only sit in disbelief and flustered. “But, I do know you’ve been sitting here for quiet a while and somehow keep taking glances at me, so, what’s the deal?” said the frail looking guy with the cold gaze. 

“Um, I, um,” Mingyu stuttered and finds it difficult to came up with words, the other guy sighed. 

“I don’t really speak um language you know,” 

“I’m, I’m new here, my name is Mingyu, Kim Mingyu,” Mingyu managed to speak, he’s scared by the other guy. 

“Well, hello Mingyu, I’m Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo, nice to meet you,” Wonwoo flashes a smile so beautiful radiant and warm and Mingyu can’t help but gasped. 

“Whoa…” Mingyu said in small voice, making Wonwoo laughed, Wonwoo then sat down next to Mingyu, leaning on the tree. “I’m sorry, but, is it okay for you to be out of the school premise? I mean, it’s still school time, right?” 

“Well I could just ask you the same thing, why are you out here and not in school? As for me, it’s still recess and we’re allowed to go out as long as we get back in time,” he explained, Mingyu nodded, “Your turn, why are you here new guy?” 

“Me? Um, I’m actually home-schooled, my mom and dad are teachers, and I can’t really be in school with tight schedule and PE and get stressed,” 

“Wow, that’s something new to hear, that’s very peculiar, why can’t you be stressed? Isn’t everyone get stressed once in a while?” 

“It’s… complicated,” just right then, the school bell rang softly and the students start running to get into class. Mingyu take a look at Wonwoo and he smiles as he stands up. 

“That’s my clue, I need to get back,” Wonwoo dusts off his pants, “Very nice to meet you Mingyu,” he waved his hand. 

“Wait!” Mingyu shouted, “Can we meet again?” 

“You’ve been here for the past few weeks and I go to school there, I believe we will meet again,” Wonwoo says as he walks away leaving the smiling excited Mingyu. 

And so, he did, the next day with an eager heart Mingyu woke up early, he made breakfast and lunchbox for his mom and dad, he exercise a little and take a shower. It was still early, not even close to recess but Mingyu spent his time trying on clothes, he’s not sure why but he wanted to look nice. 

After he’s satisfied with his choice of clothes, Mingyu realized it’s almost recess, he rushes over the tree up in the hill and he can see Wonwoo already waiting for him while reading with his glasses on. Mingyu stops running, trying to catches his breath because he’s breathing heavily and his chest start hurting, sweats starts dripping from his head. 

Wonwoo realized that Mingyu has arrived, he gives him a look and smile, Mingyu automatically smiles and waved at him as he walk closer to Wonwoo and sat beside him. Wonwoo saw the sweat and the panting. 

“Are you okay? You look pale,” Wonwoo asked worried while he wiped Mingyu’s sweat with his handkerchief. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mingyu lied, “What were you reading?” he quickly change the topic.

“This?” Wonwoo closes his book and show it to Mingyu, “It’s just the Little Prince, have you read this?” 

Mingyu shyly shakes his head no, “No, I’m not much of a reader actually,”

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo just sat there enjoying their moments. Mingyu sometimes take glances to Wonwoo and whenever Wonwoo notices, he just smiles. 

“Hey Mingyu?” Wonwoo calls for him, and the taller were surprised. 

“Yes?” 

“Why are you always here?” 

“Hmm,” Mingyu thinks for a little while before he answers, he turns his head to Wonwoo and smile sheepishly, “I’m not sure, but maybe, I was just trying to feel the school vibe? I mean is that even a thing? I don’t know,” 

“You know, lots of people would rather not go to school but you are the opposite,” Wonwoo said.

“Aren’t people like that? They always want what others have and, in my case, school,” 

They both sat in silence again, enjoying the breeze blowing on their faces, Wonwoo turns his head and looking at Mingyu deeply, making the taller blushed. 

“Can I ask something again?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nodded, “Why are you always taking glances at me? Even though I’m doing my own business there in the garden?” 

MIngyu were dumbfounded and not sure what to answer, he was flustered and his face is red. 

“It’s okay, I know you were looking at me and I’m not mad, I’m just… curious,”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be weird or anything,”

“I said it’s okay, now, can you tell me?” 

“I… I mean, you, you catch my eyes the first time I saw you among the flowers in the garden,” Wonwoo’s eyes widened when he hears the answer. 

“Oh…” he paused, “In what way do you find me… eye catching?” 

This time, Mingyu wasn’t embarrassed to look at Wonwoo in the eyes and smile as he answer, “Because you look beautiful,” 

And the school bell rang, with a flushed and bright pink face Wonwoo quickly stand up and take his book to go back to school. 

“Nice talking to you Wonwoo” Mingyu shouted while waving to Wonwoo, the other only waved but doesn’t dare to look back at the taller. 

When Wonwoo were already out of sight, Mingyu takes out his sketchbook and begin to draw blushing Wonwoo from his memory, he takes his time drawing under the tree with a smile on his face. 

Although feeling good for the whole day, the running and climbing up the hill really hits on Mingyu during the night, his body feel sore and keeps breaking on cold sweat and breathing heavily. With a pounding pain in his head, Mingyu rummages his drawer and pull out tubes of medicines and begins to take them. He tried hard not to make a sound so he tucked himself under the blanket and curved himself into a ball, hugging the pillow, before he eventually falls asleep. 

It takes 2 days of resting, medicines, and nagging from his parent for Mingyu to fully recover and he feels very bad to Wonwoo for ditching him. He knows they didn’t make any promise but he feels like Wonwoo would be waiting for him. And after convincing his parents that he is indeed okay, he went to the tree again at noon he looked around but Wonwoo’s not there. He looked at the school and finds Wonwoo smiling as he waters the flower. 

Mingyu opened his sketchbook and begin to draw the smiling Wonwoo surrounded by bed of flowers. Wonwoo notices the figures sitting under the tree, he smiles wider now he’s sure Mingyu is okay, he wanted to run to him but it’s almost ends of recess. 

The next day, still feeling excited and well, Mingyu goes to his usual spot only to realized that it’s Saturday and there’s no school on the weekends. Mingyu let out a sigh and a grunt before lying down under the tree, closing his eyes. 

“I have a feeling you’ll be here somehow today,” Mingyu opens his eyes and finds Wonwoo’s face above his, “Hi Mingyu,” Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu. 

Mingyu quickly change his position to a sitting position, tidying up his hair, “Hey, Wonwoo, um, what are you doing here?” Mingyu realizes that was a stupid question as he frowned at his question. 

“Well, I just have this weird feeling that you might be here today, so I decided to come here,” Wonwoo explained as he sits beside Mingyu, “So, where have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while,” 

“I, um, I…” 

“I think I’ve told you already that I didn’t speak ‘um’? If it’s complicated, you didn’t have to tell me, but you’re okay now, right?” 

Mingyu nodded, he wrinkled his body crouching his knee and chest making himself small. 

“Mingyu, you’re like this big giant puppy, do you not realize that?” Wonwoo said as he seen Mingyu and they both laughed. 

“Sorry, force of habit,” 

“You don’t have to apologize Mingyu,” 

Mingyu fixed his sitting position, he put his hand to the side and accidentally brushes his finger to Wonwoo’s, Wonwoo quickly pulled his hand. 

“Wonwoo, your hand… it’s cold,” 

“Anyway, do you mind me asking how old are you?” Wonwoo change the topic quickly and the taller face beams. 

“Oh, hm, if I were in school, I’m probably in 11th grade? How about you?” 

“I asked you your age and you gave me your grade instead,” Wonwoo laughed, “I’m in 12th grade now,” 

“Oooh, should I call you hyung? Or do I have to talk to you formally?” Wonwoo laughed again, there’s a panic look in Mingyu’s eyes. 

“Relax, you can just be casual with me and call me by my name,” Mingyu nodded an okay. 

“So, Wonwoo?” Mingyu calls for Wonwoo. 

“Um hm?” 

“Wonwoo?”

“I heard you what is it?” 

Mingyu smile sheepishly, teasing the older, “Can you tell me more about the school?” 

“The school?” Mingyu nodded again, “Hm, lets see, it’s just the same I guess? We study, play around, all those stuffs, it gets pretty boring, what about homeschool?”

“Aaaah, I can’t even begin, it’s soooo boring, at least in school you can talk with friends, right? Meanwhile I don’t get to talk to anyone, but on the bright side? I have a lot of free time,”

“Oh? What do you like to do on your free time?” 

Mingyu blushes hard by Wonwoo’s question, looking at the younger reaction, Wonwoo can’t help but to tease him.

“Eeh? No answer? Why are you so red? Don’t tell me…” Wonwoo moves his hand in an up and down motion and Mingyu gets even more red than a human could he could actually start feeling lightheaded. 

“It’s not like that!!” Mingyu stood up too fast and loses his balance combined with the light headed he almost fell down but Wonwoo quickly holds him. “It’s not… like that… I don’t do that…”

Wonwoo laughed, “I’m just kidding, I’m teasing you,” they get back to sit and Mingyu is still blushing while Wonwoo keep smiling, “I’m surprised that you actually told me you don’t do that,” 

“Wonwoooo hyung,” Mingyu whined 

“Okay, okay I’ll stop,” Wonwoo laughed again, “So, what do you do on your free time? Don’t tell me it’s coming down here?”

Mingyu nodded his head and lower his head hiding from Wonwoo. Wonwoo then brushes Mingyu’s hair. 

“You’re cute,” Wonwoo said, “And? What else?” 

“I like to draw,” Mingyu said softly

“Oh? Is that why you always carry a bag? You always brought your sketchbook? Can I see it?” Mingyu quickly gave Wonwoo a look of shocked and with a swift hand he take a hold of his bag. 

“Nooo, please don’t, I’m not that good,” 

“Come on, let me see it,” Pleas Wonwoo.

Actually, it’s not that Mingyu were embarrassed by his drawing skill, it’s more like he’s embarrassed by the fact that his sketchbook is filled with a drawing of Wonwoo, the guy he’s currently looking at. 

“Mingyu, can I please take a look?” Wonwoo asked again softly and sweetly with a kitten like eyes looking right trough Mingyu, and MIngyu loosen his hold on the bag, he let out a sigh and slowly takes the sketchbook out and gave it to Wonwoo. 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo gladly takes the sketchbook, he opens the first page and it’s a drawing of what looks like a night view from a window, Wonwoo guess it’s from Mingyu’s window. 

He opens the next page and it’s a drawing of the houses in the neighbourhood, he moves on to the next page, it’s Wonwoo reading a book, he keeps moving to the next page, Wonwoo’s portrait with glasses, Wonwoo’s side profile without glasses, smiling Wonwoo, Wonwoo in bed of flowers, Wonwoo blushing pink, Wonwoo, it’s filled with the drawing of Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo turns his head and find Mingyu already buried his head under his own arm and knees, Wonwoo take another look at the drawings and smile. 

“Mingyu, this is beautiful… “ Mingyu shakes his head, but his body moving along. “I’m serious Mingyu, it’s beautiful… I… never been drawn by someone…” 

Mingyu slowly lifts his head up but still hidden, he saw Wonwoo looking at him and smiling sincerely “Are you… okay with it?”

“Okay?? Mingyu, I’m more than happy, these drawings are beautiful, why wouldn’t I be okay?” Wonwoo were dumbfounded by MIngyu question he laughed softly. Mingyu eventually straighten his position but still has a worried look in his face. 

“I mean, I did draw you without your consent…” 

“Mingyu, this is art, it’s an honour for me to be an artist’s muse,” 

“Are you sure?” Mingyu face finally lit up and smile begins to bloom in his face, “Do you like it?” 

Wonwoo nodded smiling along with Mingyu, and Mingyu by reflex, automatically hugged Wonwoo, the older one was surprised by the sudden touch but is comforted by the warmth of Mingyu’s skin and scent. When he realized what he was doing to the older, Mingyu quickly let go of Wonwoo and back to big bundle of shyness. The both of them just sat there awkwardly. 

“So, is it okay for me to draw you time to time?” Mingyu asked and the older nodded, “Can you come over to my place sometimes?”

“To your place? What for?” 

“I, um, I,” Mingyu stuttered 

“Kim Mingyu?” 

“Okay, don’t get me wrong, I just, I wanted to, I kinda want to try, you know, um,” Wonwoo were listening to the younger attentively but the younger tried to look away when he continued, “I want to try drawing the human body,” 

Wonwoo can’t see it but he can tell Mingyu is blazing red right now and the same goes to Wonwoo, this is the very first time someone ever asked him to model. The awkward silence came creeping in again. 

“You mean,”

“You can say no if you don’t want to do it,” Mingyu quickly added, “It’s just, I just want to try, nothing else,” 

“Okay,” with just one word, Mingyu turn his head a little to fast but he’s not sure he hears it right, and Wonwoo can tell from the wide eyes and the gasped coming from Mingyu. “You hear me right, I said okay, I mean, I’m pretty shy… but I guess it’s okay if it’s you,” 

“My mom and dad will be going to the city tomorrow, I’ll be having the house for myself,” 

“Do you want me to come tomorrow?” Wonwoo asked carefully

“It’d be good if you could….”

Wonwoo reached out his hand to Mingyu but the younger were confused, “Your address, how am I supposed to go to your house if I don’t know the address?”

“Oh! Right!” Mingyu tear a piece of paper and right the address down and he gave it to Wonwoo. 

“Okay then,” Wonwoo said.

“Okay…” 

Getting lost track of the time the sun has begin to set, gifting the two youngsters the view of the sky in a pale tint orange shade. When the sun has set and the moon starts glowing along with the stars, the two boys bids their farewell and went their own way after promising to meet each other again tomorrow. 

With a fluttering heart, Mingyu went home, he can’t stop smiling which makes his parents happy as well. They had dinner and Mingyu excuses himself because he feels tired and want to sleep early, his mom reminds him that they’ll be going to the city in the morning and asked him if there’s any he’d like. 

Mingyu humming along as he went to his own room, he laid himself down on the bed still smiling. And he falls asleep just like that. 

Morning came and Mingyu wakes up a little bit late than usual, he roams around the house and notices his parents already went to the city and they’ve prepared some foods for Mingyu to eat. Mingyu had some breakfast before he takes a shower. As he finished showering, with his hair and body still wet, he draped a towel around his waist, about to go back to his room, then he heard a knocking on the door. Without much thinking, he went to open the door and find Wonwoo standing at the other side with a shocking face which makes Mingyu surprised as well, he forgot about it and he slams the door right in front of Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo knocks on the door again, “Hey Mingyu? Can you let me in?” 

Wonwoo’s voice snap Mingyu back into reality and the younger opened the door again slowly and he grinned in embarrassment, “Sorry about that… Um, come in, I, kind of need to get dressed,” 

Wonwoo went inside and looked around a little bit before Mingyu calls for him, “Let’s go to my room,”

“Okay,” 

With light footsteps they both went to Mingyu’s room, and Wonwoo were impressed by how tidy and clean it is. He put his backpack and sit on the edge of the bed while Mingyu trying to find something to wear. 

“Um, Mingyu?” 

“Yeah?” Mingyu answered casually, not looking back and still trying to find some tshirt. 

“You have a nice body,” Mingyu stopped moving and slowly turning his back to look at Wonwoo. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Yeah, I mean, your body look nice, you should have just draw yourself…” there’s no confidence in his voice, and Mingyu didn’t say a thing, “Hey, Mingyu? If you’re going to draw me and I have to undress myself… I feel shy… especially after seeing you like this,” 

Mingyu walked over to the bed and sat beside Wonwoo, “So, what do you suggest?” 

“Can you… stay like this for a while? At least just until you finish drawing me? But you don’t have to if you,” Wonwoo didn’t finish his sentence because Mingyu already answered

“Okay, I’ll do that, whatever makes you feel more comfortable,” 

“Okay…”

“Okay…” Mingyu continued after a few seconds, “But, can I wear my pants?” he joked and Wonwoo gave him a look and then they both laughed. 

“Where do you want to draw me?” Wonwoo asked, Mingyu quickly stood up and pull a stool chair to be put near the window where the light is basking in. 

“Here, I think it’s best here,” 

Wonwoo then stood up and walk over to the chair, he looks at Mingyu in the eyes, “Should I undress myself right now?” 

“If you’re ready…” Mingyu went over to his night stand to grab his sketchbook and he sat on the bed ready to draw his muse. 

With a shaking hand, Wonwoo bashfully unbuttoned his oversized blue shirt one button by one button. When all the button has been unbuttoned, he didn’t take it off just yet, he’s feeling cautious with his body especially after he saw Mingyu’s built and tanned body. 

“Hyung, you don’t have to be worried, just relax,” 

“Easy for you to say,” After letting out a long and deep sigh, Wonwoo took off his shirt revealing his pale white lean body on display for Mingyu to draw, “The pants too?” he asked softly and Mingyu nodded. Mingyu has no idea why but his heart is racing by the view of Wonwoo slowly undressing himself, and he realizes it’s a really bad thing to only wear towel at this point. 

Wonwoo put his hand on the hem of his pants about to unbuttoned it and pull down the zipper, “Please don’t laugh at me, I’m a very shy person you know… I only did this for you,”

Mingyu nodded at Wonwoo’s claimed, he gulped down his own saliva, feeling nervous as well. Wonwoo then begin to pull down his pants slowly, another revelation of his body and it’s the lower part this time, his long and lean legs are shaky from being shy, and he uses his hand to cover his crotch area. 

“You shouldn’t be shy, you’re beautiful,” Mingyu commented with a soft voice. 

“Shut up,” 

“No, I’m serious, you’re really, really, beautiful,” Mingyu’s eyes never leaves Wonwoo’s body, he has been looking at him from head to toe, “Can you, move your hand? There’s no need to be shy with me,” 

“Easy for you to say, I’m the one naked and on display here,”

“I can take my towel off if you want?”

“NO,” Wonwoo answered a little too fast and loud, “No, just, keep it on,” 

Wonwoo then finally let his hand go and putting his bare body on full display for Mingyu, he tried to look away from Mingyu because it’s just too embarrassing to be naked in front of anyone. 

“You can sit down on the stool, body facing to me, and maybe put on of your leg on the stool’s bar, you know what I mean? Wait I’ll just show you,” Mingyu slides down from the bed, towel almost fell off but he catches it just in time. He poses down for Wonwoo to copy and the older nodded right away. From this angle, Mingyu can see Wonwoo closely and he can’t stop looking at him. 

“Wow…”

“Can you, please get back and start drawing already? I’m really shy right now, please?” Wonwoo pleas at Mingyu and the younger quickly nodded and move back to his position with his tools on his hands. Wonwoo starts sitting down on the pose that Mingyu just demonstrated to him. 

It feels awkward because at this position, Mingyu can really see his everything. From his bare shoulder, chest, stomach, thigh, legs, and most certainly, his private area. He already trimmed his pubes last night for the drawing and it suddenly feels more embarrassing somehow. Wonwoo take a look at Mingyu and the younger is currently focusing on the drawing, eyes never wander and hand busy moving. 

It started off just fine, everything went well and quiet, but then Mingyu has to say it. 

“Hyung, I thought you’re going to be the type of person who’s cleanly shaved, never have I imagined you to be this hairy down there, even your armpit,” Mingyu said, hand still busy drawing and eyes still looking at Wonwoo and his sketchbook. 

“I’m not hairy, I’m just, normal, I even trimmed already,” Wonwoo answered in defence, “What part are you in already? I’ve been like this for like 10? 15 minutes?”

“You can’t rush when drawing especially a human body, this is my first time and I want it to be perfect, I’m almost done, I’m on your genital area right now, hold still please,” 

Wonwoo never thought Mingyu would actually tell him at which part he’s in, but now that he knows, he’s more aware that Mingyu is staring intensely at his private and it makes him feels weird to be on display like this. He can feel it, he can feel himself getting a little bit hard and this could be weird.

“Mingyu, can you please excuse me to the bathroom for a minute?” 

“No, I’m almost done, please wait, I’m sorry,” Mingyu’s voice was stern, his hand moving fast and precisely, eyes never going away from Wonwoo’s dick. 

All the attention and gazing at his dick makes Wonwoo’s dick slowly getting hard and Mingyu realizes it. Wonwoo quickly tried to hide it by covering it with his hand, which doesn’t help much. 

“I’m sorry, this wasn’t supposed to happen, but, you keep staring, I’m sorry,” Wonwoo apologized, he’s about to cry. 

“It’s okay, It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize, it could happened, it’s not your fault, we can’t control it,” Mingyu tries to assure him, “Beside, um,” Mingyu put down his sketchbook which has been covering his lower body area from Wonwoo, and there’s a prominent bulge there hidden behind the towel he’s wearing. 

They both stay quiet for a while, not sure what to say or do and their boner didn’t get down too. They keep taking glances at each other. 

“Um, so, what should we do with this?” Mingyu asked

“Did you finish the drawing?” Mingyu nodded.

“Do you… want to get it off? I mean, I have something on my phone we can watch?” 

Wonwoo tried to look around, being cautious, but it’s not like his boner will get away anytime soon at this point, so he nodded a yes and Mingyu grab his phone.

“Come here,” He told Wonwoo to come over and sit beside him on the bed as he put back his sketchbook and pencils on the night stand and he make himself comfortable on the bed, his back on the headstand. 

Wonwoo shyly walked over and rest his body on the bed beside Mingyu, he took one of the pillow to cover his lower body and Mingyu gave him a look. 

“I sleep with that pillow,” 

“Sorry… I don’t have anything to cover myself,” 

“At this point? I’ve seen your body and it’s as beautiful as anything beautiful,” Wonwoo still look uneasy, “You know what, let’s just be naked, we’re gonna jack off anyway,” with a swift hand movement, Mingyu takes off the towel that has been draped around his waist and exposing his hard on to the warm air of the room and Wonwoo can’t take his eyes off of Mingyu’s dick. 

Everything about Mingyu is different from Wonwoo, from his tan skin, tall body, muscular built with firm chest and arm, he’s not that muscle muscular but he’s toned in a nice way, and when Wonwoo looked down, Mingyu is… very manly. His pubic hair is bushy but well-trimmed accentuating his well-endowed dick. Wonwoo thinks it is well endowed considering his age not to mention compare to Wonwoo. Wonwoo is more on the slim and lean type of body, completed with a pale white skin, he didn’t shaved his pubes but it is trimmed down, his dick is what he considered as average, he’s not thick like Mingyu, but Wonwoo’s proud with the length of his dick at least compared to friends his age, but still can’t win over Mingyu’s. 

Mingyu realizes Wonwoo has been eyeing him and it makes him restless too, but he can’t help himself adoring Wonwoo’s body as well. 

“Would you rather watch it on the phone or laptop?” Mingyu suddenly said trying to get rid of the silences. 

“Laptop? Phone screen is too small,” Wonwoo answered while looking away, Mingyu then turn on his laptop and start finding the video and he play it. 

They both tried to focus on the laptop screen when the video is playing, Wonwoo tried hard to focus but the video is not to his liking but it’s still porn so it works just fine. Both of Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s dick went from semi hard to fully hard as they keep stroking it slowly, taking their time with their eyes locked on the screen. 

Mingyu didn’t turn on the air conditioner in his room which makes the room feels even warmer and they are both sweating. When Mingyu tighten his grip on his own cock, his arm suddenly brushed Wonwoo’s and the older take a glance at the younger. Mingyu’s eyes are half closed and he bites his lips in an attempt to be quiet, his sun glazed body glisten with beads of sweat and his muscle getting tense. When Wonwoo realized he’s getting side-tracked he quickly tried to turn his focus back to the screen. 

When Wonwoo tried to find a more comfortable position, his movement caught Mingyu’s attention and now the younger is looking at him from the side. Wonwoo’s pale skin and lean body looks like pearls from the ocean when it is covered with sweat, his hand movement is timid and in rhythm unlike Mingyu who’s just messily stroking his own cock. Wonwoo has a certain way of doing it and Mingyu finds it interesting. 

Mingyu then put his hand on Wonwoo’s thigh giving it a little squeeze, startling the older, “That’s a very peculiar way of stroking,” 

“Oh, um, yeah, I’m used to it,” Wonwoo answere, Mingyu’s hand never leave his thigh. 

Mingyu’s big and tanned hand is too contrast with Wonwoo’s lean and pale thigh, from time to time Mingyu keep giving Wonwoo a little squeeze especially when he’s feeling good. Wonwoo were rather cautious and he was right, Mingyu’s hand keep moving closer to his dick and eventually at one point, Mingyu begins to stroke Wonwoo’s dick along with the stroking in his own dick. 

He lets Mingyu keeps stroking his dick, he takes glances at Mingyu and with a trembling hand, he reached out to Mingyu’s dick to returned the favour and they stroke each other’s dick. 

It feels weird and different, because both never touched someone else dick before and both has different way of stroking, the unusual feeling brings out the moaning from both boys. Wonwoo realized Mingyu is very sensitive when it comes to the tip of his cock and he starts focusing on it as the younger keep whimpering. Mingyu keep losing the grip on Wonwoo’s cock and just randomly stroking it. 

Wonwoo knows Mingyu is close when he let go of Wonwoo’s cock and start griping on the bedsheet, his body got tense and when Wonwoo fasten up his pace and grip Mingyu came, his cum splurt out high, messily on his abs and some on his face and some on Wonwoo’s hand. He rides out his climax panting trying to catch his breath, he takes a look at Wonwoo and he’s just still, cock still hard. 

“Hyung, sorry, I came first… let me help you,” Mingyu offers but Wonwoo rejected it.

“It’s okay, let me do it myself,” Mingyu nodded and Wonwoo begins to stroke his dick his own way with Mingyu looking at him. He steal glances at Mingyu, looking at his cum covered body, looking at his flaccid cum smeared dick, Wonwoo then closes his eyes and quicken his pace, he lets out a wail when he came all over his stomach, he keeps stroking and riding his orgasm until he’s fully spent. 

“Wow,” Mingyu exclaimed, he grabs his towel and wiped the cum off of his body.

“Yeah, wow…” Wonwoo is half seating because he wasn’t sure what to do, scared that his cum might spill to Mingyu’s bed, then Mingyu wiped him clean with his towel. 

“It’s okay, I’m gonna change the bedsheet anyway,”

“Thanks,”

They sat there in silences still naked, Mingyu keep grinning while Wonwoo smiles a little. Both wasn’t sure what to say or what to do.

“Mingyu, can I take a shower?” 

“Oh, yeah, sure, of course,” 

“Where is it?”

“Oh, right, um, do you want to shower together? You know, just to saves the time?” he grinned. 

“Sure,” Wonwoo chuckles, “only shower though,”. 

After the shower, Wonwoo and Mingyu get dressed. While Wonwoo just sat near the window, Mingyu begins to change the bedsheet. He offered to help but Mingyu wouldn’t let him because he is his model after all. When everything is back at place, Wonwoo asked Mingyu to see the drawing and Mingyu let him. 

“Mingyu… this is beautiful… the drawing is more beautiful than myself,” Wonwoo praises the younger making him shy. 

“No, it’s nothing, seriously, my drawing didn’t do justice to your beauty,” 

“I’m really honoured Mingyu, thank you…” Wonwoo closes the book and gave it back to Mingyu, “Mingyu, I’m gonna go now, when I left, you have to come back, you have to wake up and come back to your parents, they really misses you,” 

Mingyu got quite perplexed by Wonwoo’s word, he frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“You don’t belong here, this isn’t your time yet, Mingyu, you need to get your head together and come back, come back to where you’re supposed to be,” 

“I don’t understand, why am I not belong here? Do you mean go back to the city?” Wonwoo shakes his head no. 

“You know what I mean, you do, you just have to think well,” Wonwoo cupped Mingyu’s face, he looks scared and tears start to stream down, he wiped it with his thumb, “Come back, wake up, and live your life,”

“But, will we meet again?” Mingyu’s shaking and Wonwoo were hesitant at first but he nodded, “Promise?” 

“Promise,”

Just when Wonwoo leaned in closer to give Mingyu a kiss, everything went white, nothing to be seen, all white. Mingyu can hear the sound of cardiac monitor, the smell of hospital and the warmth of his mother’s hand wrapping his own, and his finger twitched. 

Feeling the twitched finger, his mom raises her head to take a look at Mingyu and Mingyu slowly opens his eyes. Mingyu can’t hear clearly yet but he believes his mom is calling for the doctor and nurse because a moment after that he’s surrounded by them, checking on him. 

After a few hours and when the ventilator has been taken off of him, Mingyu tried to speak but it’s still hard it only came out as some mumble. Then he falls asleep again, but he feel better and refresh when he woke up after. 

This time, his mom hears him, she notices the mumble, “Sorry sweetie, what is it?” 

“Won… woo…” His mother looks confused so he repeated it again, “Won… Woo,” he repeated it one more time, clearer this time, “Wonwoo hyung… where’s Wonwoo hyung?” 

“Wonwoo? What do you mean? Who is he?”

“Jeon Wonwoo, he’s, my friend, from the school?” Mingyu’s mom were hesitant to answer. 

“Sweetie you still need some rest, when you’re better and strong enough,” she paused, “we’ll talk more, okay?” Mingyu nodded but his mind can’t stop wonder about the older. 

A few more days of rest got Mingyu back on his feet again, he can talk more and gains more appetite as well. And that’s when Mingyu begins to ask about Wonwoo again. 

“Mom, back then, when I asked about Wonwoo, you said to talk about it later, right?” His mom stopped halfway of what she’s doing, she turned back to Mingyu and gave the boy a smile. 

“So, do you know him? I mean, he’s in the school you’re teaching at, right? Does he know that I’m here?”

Mingyu’s mom take a seat beside the bed, she holds Mingyu’s hand dearly. 

“Mingyu, how do you know Wonwoo?” 

“He’s my friend, I met him at the school, well not at school, he was at school and I’m uphill with the big tree, then he came to me, we talked and had a good time for the past few days, by the way Mom, why am I here?” 

“You really didn’t remember, did you?” Mingyu shakes his head and his mom let out a sigh, “Do you remember going to the tree?” 

Mingyu nodded

“Do you remember you came home breaking cold sweat and looking pale but you said you were alright?” 

Mingyu nodded again

“That night…” pauses, “as soon as you get back to your room, your father and I, we quickly checking on you, and we were right, you’re condition relapsed and you fainted, and we take you to the hospital as quickly as we could, but we were losing you,” there’s no power in her voice and she choked down trying to hold it in. 

“You were in a comatose for a week even after surgery, but you were looking so at peace and happy, that’s when we know, you’re going to comeback to us, you’re going to wake up and greet us again with a smile, and you did,” his mom starts crying softly.

“Mom… I’m sorry… I didn’t know…” 

“It’s okay sweetie, as long as you’re back with us,”

“Then what about Wonwoo hyung? I was dreaming, I thought it was real, we, spent a lot of time, and, and, he told me, he told me to wake up and come back to you, that’s why, I didn’t know at first, I wasn’t aware of anything wrong, but he told me, that it wasn’t my time yet,” 

His mom’s eyes get widen from shocked, “He did?” 

Mingyu nodded, “So, where is he mom?” 

“Mingyu, sweetie,” she hold Mingyu’s hand, “Wonwoo, the student you were talking about… he…”

“Mom?” 

“Sweetie, I’m sorry, I didn’t know how, but,”

“Mom? What’s wrong?”

“Wonwoo, he, it has been almost 3 months since he went to school…” 

“Mom, what do you mean? I saw him! I saw him the day we moved in, I saw him whenever I went to the tree, there’s no way, what do you mean??” His body got tensed. 

“Sweetie, please, breathe, you can’t get too upset,”

“Then tell me, mom, what do you mean??” 

“He, there was an accident, three months ago, the other teachers and parents told me about this since I still saw his name in the student list, but, apparently, the accident 3 months ago… Wonwoo were the victim… he got hurt,”

“Stop, mom, stop, stop, no, this is not real, no, he’s not dead, no, mom, tell me you’re lying!!” Mingyu raises his voice and his mom hugs him. 

“No, sweetie, no, he’s not dead, he’s… he’s in a vegetative state… in comatose, just like you were…”

“No way, how?? Then, is it really him? In my dream? It wasn’t a dream is it?”

“I don’t understand either…”

“Mom, my sketchbook, where is it?”

His mom stood up and take his sketchbook from one of her bag and gave it to Mingyu, Mingyu opens the page and still find the drawing of Wonwoo, every drawing, except the last one he draw, the naked drawing of Wonwoo. 

“Mom, look, see?” He showed his mom the drawing, “This is Wonwoo hyung, he’s real, right?” 

His mom was shocked seeing the drawing because it is indeed Wonwoo. She’s not sure how and why his son can draw him when Wonwoo has been laying in the hospital bed for 3 months, even she only had seen him from a picture. But she believes this must be fate, she trust Wonwoo because somehow, he’s the one who sent his son back to life. 

“Yes, darling, he’s real, do you… want to see him?” Mingyu enthusiastically nodded, “He’s in this hospital as well, in the intensive care unit… I can take you there,”

“Yes mom, please,” there’s a sincere and hopeful look in Mingyu’s eyes that his mom can’t reject.

“Okay, I’ll take you to him, let me just make a phone call and arrangement first, okay?” he nodded again holding his sketchbook into his chest. 

Just like what his mother said, Mingyu get to visit Wonwoo after some arrangement, Mingyu need to be in the wheelchair just to limit his movement, but he can’t complain, all he wants right now is to meet him, Wonwoo. And there he is, in front of the room, waiting to enter the room after taking a deep breath. The door then opened, revealing Wonwoo’s mother greeting Mingyu and his mom, but Mingyu can’t see nor hear a thing, all he can see is Wonwoo laying still on the bed, all he can hear is the beeping of the cardiac monitor and the pump of the ventilator. 

Mingyu went in and mark his position beside the bed, he’s still in disbelief, the one person he talked to, the one person he bares himself too, is actually in bed the whole time. 

“Hyung,” Mingyu calls for him, the mothers let him be and waited outside. 

“Hyung,” he calls for him again, “What is this? You told me to come back, you told me to stay living, but what are you doing here?”

No answer

“Hyung,” he shakes Wonwoo

“Hyung, wake up,”

“Hyung, why are you staying still?”

“Hyung, wake up,”

“Hyung, you promised me, didn’t you? You promised we will meet again, so what is this?” 

“Hyung, it’s rude to not answer,”

But still no answer

“Hyung, wake up, please, you promised, you promised already, you can’t just leave me here,” 

“Hyung…” he keeps calling for Wonwoo but the younger gave him zero responses. 

Days keep passing and gone by and everyday Mingyu always spares his time to sit beside Wonwoo’s bed to talk about anything, about him, about his life, about the school that he keeps looking from the hill, everything. And at this point, he’s closes with Wonwoo’s mom already, they take turns to keep Wonwoo company. 

Mingyu were never tired to come by the hospital and visit Wonwoo, never get tired of talking to him even though the younger gave no responses at all. Even when Wonwoo is laying on the bed with the hospital gown, Mingyu still likes to draw him. Every day he draw different Wonwoo, Wonwoo in the garden, Wonwoo in the library, all kind of places Mingyu can think about, and at this point he already uses lots of sketchbook. 

“Hyung, you know, I ran out of ideas, what do you think I should draw next? I want to draw you in the amusement park, you know? Like inside the merry go round or something, but I can’t even go to the amusement park so I have no memory to draw, have you been to the amusement park hyung? We should go sometimes together, but I can’t ride scary rides for health reason, I want to, but I can’t, it’s sad isn’t it?”

“By the way hyung, you remember your promised right? You have to wake up, okay? I’ll be waiting, so don’t you dare gave up on yourself,” 

Mingyu keep mumbling by himself while still drawing Wonwoo, when he keeps on talking and talking, and when his focus is on the drawing, he hears a faint noise. He look up and finds Wonwoo opening his eyes. Mingyu almost fell down from his chair, he’s in disbelief and pretty much bewildered, he quickly rings on the bell to call for doctors, but Wonwoo keep mumbling so he lean in closer to hear Wonwoo. 

“Let’s go, amusement park…” is the only words he can comprehend. 

Life holds a mystery within, you can plan everything out but eventually not everything can go your ways. Death holds another mystery; nothing is ever known what awaits us after death. But what if, you’re living while being chase by death? And what if, you survived and come back to live your life to the fullest? 

Never takes anything for granted, be grateful and appreciate your life, we never know when everything will be taken away from us.


End file.
